


《指父为兄》40

by PeachWine



Series: 指父为兄 [2]
Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWine/pseuds/PeachWine





	《指父为兄》40

40  
虽然顾泽诚已经做足了前戏准备，可毕竟他胯下的巨刃远比手指要雄壮狰狞，林子惜又是初次承受这样的肉刑，他才被粗长阴茎的头部顶开穴口、嵌入紧窄的密道中，便忍不住难受地挣扎了起来。  
“爸爸，不要……好痛。”一时无法理解眼前的人为什么会伤害自己，林子惜满心委屈地对顾泽诚嘟囔着，两只手也拼命推着对方的胸膛，想让对方起来。  
顾泽诚单手轻松地将林子惜的双手压制在头顶上，另一只手轻柔地摸了摸他的头，然后在他额头上抚慰似的烙下一吻，用最温柔的口气哄诱着：“宝贝乖……放松，忍一忍，一会儿就不痛了。”  
他说着，又伸手去抚摸林子惜的分身，来来回回几下就把那根白玉般的物件又揉搓得精神了。  
林子惜被顾泽诚这么一弄、一哄，全身不禁又软了下去，闭上眼开始轻声哼唧着享受他爹的服务。  
顾泽诚看他渐渐习惯了体内物件的存在，就一边观察着他的反应，一边缓缓地把肉物往他后穴里顶。每当林子惜表现出不适，顾泽诚就停下更加细致温柔地安抚他。  
等林子惜在这堪称漫长的痛爽交替折腾下渐渐退去醉意，稍稍恢复清醒时，顾泽诚也终于将整根阴茎插入了他体内。  
虽然还有些头晕，但好歹林子惜的大脑也差不多能正常工作了。  
于是，他现在急需考虑的第一个问题就是：  
为什么，他爹，好像，在操他？？？  
然后他刚开机的大脑就被这个问题搞得足足宕机了三分钟，直到被后穴里开始抽送的肉刃顶得不由自主地发出叫声，林子惜才终于思索出了一个最合理的答案——他大概是在做春梦。  
否则还能是他爹，顾·军二代·特种兵精英·商界大佬·泽诚，这种神仙人物忽然发情，来日他这种除了长得好看、有粉丝以外一无是处的流量明星？！  
林子惜不由开始反省自己居然会做这种春梦，是不是有点太污秽了。  
就算他爹长得再帅，身材再好，宠起人来再温柔，过往经历再辉煌，抽烟、开枪、挑眉笑的时候再撩人……他特么的也不能幻想着把他爹掰弯了，两个人搞乱伦啊！  
不过还没等林子惜反省完，他就被后穴里的巨物一个全力插入撞得什么都无暇思索了。  
最初被男人性器贯穿的不适，已经随着身后秘洞不断地被顶弄侵凌，渐渐转化成了令人难以启齿的快感。  
粗长的阴茎将他的后穴扩张到了极致，在进出挺动间毫不留情地刮磨着敏感甬道里的每一处软肉，无数次操进他身体的最深处。  
这明明是场越界的性事，林子惜的欲火却无法抑制地高涨。  
越是肮脏羞耻，越是欲海涛天。  
在又一次被顾泽诚握着腰部将阴茎尽根没入他体内后，林子惜终于选择将一切世俗的条条框框放下，就随着欲望享受这一场幻梦。  
反正也就天知、地知、他自己知。  
也许，等明早梦醒，连他自己都会将这场罪恶又美妙的梦境忘掉。  
怀揣着这样的想法，当顾泽诚再次低下头亲他时，林子惜也努力接纳回应着这个吻。  
他们的唇舌分开时，他甚至在顾泽诚的下唇上轻轻咬了一口。  
“你刚才弄疼我了。”他既是抱怨，又是撒娇。  
“对不起……”顾泽诚意识到身下的人似乎是清醒了。他停下了抽插律动，仔细观察林子惜脸上的表情，连最细微的变化都不放过，直到确认对方完全没有委屈或不悦才算放下心来，继续解释道：“我……以前也没有这方面的经验。”  
林子惜便努力支起上半身，在他爹脸上“啵~”得亲了一口，“那我原谅你了。”  
“谢谢你原谅我。”顾泽诚一下子就笑了，“你现在还疼吗？”  
“不疼了……”很爽。林子惜脸上有点发红，就算是在梦里，也还是没好意思把后半句说出口。  
但他抬起了双腿，勾住面前男人精壮有力的腰，用眼神和行动发出无声的邀请。  
顾泽诚也没说话，但在下一刻就用性器再次深深填满了他的身体，火热的肉刃用力得仿佛要将那软嫩密穴撞烂捅穿，整个房间里都响起了肉体撞击的声音。  
林子惜自己在火里浇了油，被顾泽诚按着狠狠地干了百来下，终于有点受不住了。他的双腿从他爹的腰间滑下，求饶道：“轻点，轻一点……要、要被操坏了。”  
可事到如今顾泽诚怎么可能放过他，不但没轻一点，反而开始更加激烈地操弄起来。有几林子惜的身体都被顶得向前移动，却不等他庆幸离那恐怖物件远了一些，就被抓住腰肢拉了回去，侵犯进后穴里更深的位置。  
林子惜就这样一刻不停地被他爹地阴茎贯穿着，直到他再一次绷紧了身体，从未经爱抚的分身顶端射出白色的浊液。  
他的秘洞因为高潮而痉挛收紧，深埋其中的硬挺肉物却丝毫不给他喘息，反而更加快速猛烈地抽送。  
“不……唔嗯……”林子惜刚张开口就被顾泽诚低头吻住，将他所有拒绝的话都堵在嘴里。  
顾泽诚一边温柔地亲吻，一边凶猛地操干着身的下人，又抽插了几十下后才在林子惜湿软紧窄的后穴里射出了精液。  
“唔……”被炙热的浊液浇在敏感的肉壁上，林子惜不由发出了低声的呜咽。  
不过他还是暗暗松了一口气。  
无论如何，这场大逆不道的春梦，总算是要结束了。  
然而，顾泽诚只稍作休息，便就着插入的状态将他抱进了怀里，笑着低声在他耳边说道：“我好像说过，要让你哭着叫爸爸吧……”  
……  
…………  
说好的体罚呢，怎么会是这种哭法？！  
林子惜整个人都震惊了，又很快就被身旁的男人重新拉回欲望的深渊。  
这场性事直到黎明时分才休止，林子惜简直觉得他的泪水，与精水，都要被榨干了。  
更糟糕的是，等他被顾泽诚抱进浴室重新洗了澡，又抱回床上睡觉，他才渐渐意识到一个可怕又不可思议的事实。  
这场淫乱不堪又极致美妙的“春梦”，好像，并不是春梦。  
于是，等几个小时后顾泽诚醒来时，就发现某个刚跟他两情相悦、水乳交融的人，不见了。


End file.
